A method of the type described above is disclosed in International Patent Publication Wo 86/04840 describing a process that has the disadvantage that the sinter powder comprises hard intermetallic particles, so that it is necessary to intermix a binding agent with the sintering powder for obtaining a sintered shape as close as possible to the final desired contour. Such binding agents include waxes, thermosetting materials, or thermoplastic materials, all of which have the disadvantage that they cause a large shrinking of 10 to 20% by volume. Furthermore it is not possible to machine the green body to form the final contour with a high machining precision.